Connecting
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: The X men must work to free the mutants held hostage in another realm. To do so they must join forces with some shady creatures they never thought existed. Friendships and trust ensues.


Forget the Cajun Spice episode. In this story, Magneto's boys are back home, with the exception of Gambit, who lives somewhere else which you will find out in the next chapter. There is no flirting between rogue and Gambit. They don't hate eachother but there is no Romy. There will be crossovers with a few other books. Mostly just me borrowing some characters, but nothing to0 serious.

On to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

It was early morning and the x men were having their breakfast. Or more like the X men teenagers were having fights over who would get the last drops of milk to pour on their dry, sugar-disguised-as-edible-food cereal. No one noticed as the Professor rolled into the room as they were too busy arguing ownership over cereal. The Professor loudly cleared his throat and waited for his student's attention.

Scott was still holding a box of Lucky Charms on one side, with Bobby gripping it equally as tight on the other side. With Bobby's attention on the Professor his grip slackened. Scott slid it out of his grasp. Bobby didn't notice this until it was gone. He glared at Scott but said nothing.

Rogue quickly used everyone's distraction to steal the last of the milk from under Evan's nose, before dumping it on her cereal, obviously satisfied with herself. The Professor smiled slightly at their actions but didn't draw attention to them.

"We have a serious enemy that we must fight. His name is Sinister. He is a mad scientist who is trying to use mutant DNA to create a most powerful mutant that the world has never known. We must destroy his lab. It is located in central Seattle. We will leave in an hour. Please suit up and meet on the Blackbird on time." With that he wheeled out of the room. The second his wheelchair disappeared behind the corner of the doorway the fighting began again and quickly reached new heights. Even's voice could be heard in several rooms over. "Hey man! Rogue! Give me your cereal! You stole my milk man!" The Professor chuckled to himself as he went to his office to prepare.

They touched the Blackbird down in a nearby field. Creeping through the woods that separated the underground lair from the field, no one noticed the camera turn and watch them from it's place high up amongst the branches of the trees. Everyone tried to be silent and professional.

When they pushed dead leaves and debris away from the heavy, metal trap door Scott whispered harshly. "This "Dangerous mad scientist" doesn't have very good security. How dangerous can he possibly be?" No one said anything, but they all agreed with him except for the adults who just gave him a "Shut the hell up and do what your told" look.

The Professor was still on the plane. He would tell them any new information by contacting them via their com-badges, and they would tell him their finds.

They slipped into the open trapdoor one at a time. Logan with the help of Beast has used all their strength to open the door that had been rusted over since God knows when. It finally had creaked open, showering them with rust and dust particles.

They crept through the darkened tunnel. Someone occasionally slipped and stumbled, making lots of noise as everyone rushed to keep their teammate from falling and making a horrible clank of metal as they did so.

When they walked into the large, open and spacious room, they all had to close their eyes against the sudden brightness, all except Logan.

They were surprised when they found the room empty. A large computer stood from floor to ceiling on the far wall, taking up every spare inch it could. Storm rushed over and inserted a disk into it's hard drive, commanding Wolverine to guard her back.

In a mater of two minutes so had hacked into Sinister's system and downloaded his entire system onto a multitude of disks she had carried in the waist of her uniform.

They raced back to the Blackbird, excited at their lack of a battle and the information they had stolen. In a matter of minuted they were up in the air, heading towards the mansion.

"So there was no one there? Are you certain?" They nodded. The professor looked worried for a moment. "Then he knew we were coming. I must further look into this. Ororo," He turned his gaze to Storm." Did you find any information off of those discs?" She shook her head. "I'm rebooting my computer. There's some sort of virus on it. It crashed my computer in two seconds. I'm guessing that he knew that we were coming and put a virus on his computer so we wouldn't be able to get any information." The Professor nodded as he thought.

When he dismissed them he told them that he would try to find any information he could from the sources he already had.

Everyone trudged to their rooms. The adrenaline rush of the day had exhaustedly them.

When they awoke in the morning they slowly filed into the kitchen for breakfast, their eyes blurred from sleep. They never noticed that people were sitting at the table, watching them as they mulled around, occasionally yelling curses at each other, until Bobby went to sit in a seat and sat in Wanda's lap instead.

He shrieked and threw is bagel up in the air and watched as it fell to the floor, cream cheese side down. Everyone else looked over to the table and noticed the Brotherhood and Magneto for the first time. They all yelled for the adults at the top of their lungs as they readied their powers to dispense of their enemies.

"Calm down student. I invited them here." Scott looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What do we need them for?" The Professor sighed. "I've gathered some more information andI have found out that there is a whole..."Other World" If that is what you would call it. It is not on any map and most people don't know it exists. I believe it may be some in between place, although where exactly I cannot tell." "Charles, Why exactly do you need us?" Magneto asked this in an almost friendly tone. The Professor thought a moment before answering. "This place is almost like it's own country. There are not enough of us to fight them and release the mutants that they are holding there." Magneto nodded, understanding this. "I was hoping that you, Magnus, and you, Brotherhood, would be able to gather up every mutant you know, and every mutant they know. Then we might stand a chance." "So you want me to get my boys involved in this?" Magneto asked. "Yes, that would be helpful." Ororo spoke up. "I don't think you have realized this professor, but there are other being's in this world then just humans and mutants." "Like what?" Bobby asked with a snort. "Immortals, Mages, Elementals, elves, werewolves, werecats, were everything basically, vampires, serpentine and avian...there are many creatures in this world. Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they don't exist. It means they are smart enough not to be seen." With that she turned and walked out. "Charles," Magneto began. "Are you sure she's sane enough to go on this mission?" He sighed. "It doesn't matter if shes sane or not. She honestly believes that. But we need her, so I suppose we'll just have to ignore it for now. If we survive, I'll get her some counseling to find out where in the world she got these idea's."

Magneto got out of his chair and stretched. "I think it's about time we went and got the boys."

* * *

You can review now. Reviews are my tips. Tipping is not a city in China. So review or I will get angry and preform vodoo over your corpse. Have fun children :) 


End file.
